Resurrection
by PurpleSailorSaturn7
Summary: A year after Hunter is returned to Morgan, things are going fine in the family. But a series of death, new neighbors, and old hostilities lead to the returning of someone who was never supposed to breath again.
1. Prolouge

Resurrection  
  
By: Lady Niko (purplesailorsaturn7)  
  
A/N: This is the first published attempt at a sweep fic. Maybe I'll actually   
  
finish this one. Have fun =)  
  
Rating: pg-13 for now, some violence, blood, and language  
  
Summary: A year after Hunter is returned to Morgan, things are going fine   
  
between them and their daughter. But some new neighbors and some old   
  
hostilities turn strange when someone returns that shouldn't be there...  
  
Prolouge  
  
She could feel the adrenaline, the blood rushing. Faster, faster, faster   
  
still. Her hearbeat was in her ears, pounding in loud, monotonous beat,   
  
louder and louder still.  
  
She looked at the blood flowing freely from her wrists, the room spinning.   
  
But she couldn't stop... she could never stop. Her voice became higher and   
  
louder, the gaelic and latin flowing freely across her tongue as though it   
  
was her original language. All the years of french and english were   
  
forgotten. Nothing would tie her down any longer.  
  
She plunged the athame into the churling red liquid. Red from fire and   
  
blood.... her blood.  
  
It all turned blue... the light, the room, everything in her line of vision.   
  
With a faint and dizzying smile she knew it was done. She plunged the athame   
  
home.  
  
All had worked.  
  
OOC: Really short, and it will make sense later. 


	2. Inner Strength

Resurrection  
  
By: Lady Niko (purplesailorsaturn7)  
  
A/N: This is the first published attempt at a sweep fic. Maybe I'll actually  
  
finish this one. Have fun =) Each chapter will be named after a song of some   
  
sort.  
  
Rating: pg-13 for now, some violence, blood, and language... possible   
  
sexuality later  
  
Summary: A year after Hunter is returned to Morgan, things are going fine  
  
between them and their daughter. But some new neighbors and some old  
  
hostilities turn strange when someone returns that shouldn't be there...  
  
CHAPTER 1: Inner Strength  
  
Morgan placed breakfast on the table and returned to the pile of dishes in   
  
the sink. Mondays were always hectic, having to get Moira ready for school,   
  
attending to the various needs of the coven, and still having to find time   
  
to spend with Hunter. Not to mention that now, Killian's wife, Alora, and   
  
her kids were staying with them for a few weeks while Killian was away.  
  
She smiled at Hunter as he came in, looking half asleep. It was times like   
  
these when she would do anything for her muirn beatha dan, anything to make him smile.  
  
"Morning, love," Hunter yawned, giving her a wry smile and sitting at the   
  
table. "Alora." He nodded to the woman who had just stepped in from the   
  
garden, watering can in one hand, and a packet of seeds in the other. The dark-haired woman smiled.  
  
"Good morning, Hunter," Alora slid off her shoes and set down the can, and   
  
laid the seed packet on the counter. "Finished," she said to Morgan, who   
  
smiled. "De-weeded, dug up the dead ones, and planted new ones. By   
  
mid-spring they should be in full bloom."  
  
"Thanks, 'Lora," Morgan replied, drying off her hands on a towel. "Oh,   
  
Hunter, I almost forgot... here's the paper you wanted." She handed him   
  
yesterday's paper, and looked to Alora. "Are the kids up yet?"  
  
Alora shrugged, "Zaira opened her eyes and looked at me when I got up, but   
  
she rolled over and went back to sleep. I haven't heard a peep from the   
  
others, or Moira." At sixteen, Moira, Hunter and Morgan's own daughter,   
  
hated to get up as much as Alora's seven and five year old did.  
  
Morgan sighed, "Looks like I'll have to get Moira up th-" She was   
  
interrupted by a loud curse from Hunter, causing both women to look at him. "What's wrong?" Morgan asked, slightly worried.  
  
"Another bloody one found dead," Hunter muttered. Alora moved to take a look   
  
herself and frowned.   
  
  
  
"That's the fifth one this week," Alora stated, slowly. "Are they giving any more information than usual?"  
  
"No," Hunter said, taking a sip of tea. "Just that the same runic carvings   
  
were on her wrists, self-inflicted stabbing, and the cauldron had blown to   
  
pieces. The house was on fire when they got there, but not enough to do much   
  
damage. Not enough time. But nothing on the motive... or if it's tied to the   
  
others."  
  
Morgan sighed, "This is bad.... the coven thinks it's related to a   
  
particular woodbane coven, but we've found no proof. What could drive them   
  
to do this? Surely they have to be up to something." She ran a hand through   
  
her hair, looking exasperated.  
  
"It's beyond me," Alora said, then looked thoughtful. "Wait... I think I can   
  
get us some inside information. I'll let you know this afternoon, after I go   
  
to the store... we're almost out of tea anyway."  
  
The conversation was dropped as Zaira, Alora and Killian's four-year-old   
  
daughter, came running in, launching herself on her mother and crying for   
  
dear life. "Zaira... what?"  
  
"Mummy! Cailin stole her!" Alora sighed, and looked to Morgan. "Remind me to   
  
smack my husband," she said, tiredly. Morgan laughed. She remembered all   
  
those times with Moira when she was young... and Colm. Wanting to forget the   
  
sad feeling they gave her, she cleared her throat, "Hunter, get Moira up,   
  
I'm running late." She looked at her watch. "Bye love."  
  
*******  
  
"Did you know you have new neighbors?" Alora asked over dinner, after   
  
scolding her two youngest for smacking each other.  
  
"Oh?" Morgan asked, curiously. Hunter and Moira looked up.  
  
"Americans," Alora stated. "Two sisters from Tennessee- though how they   
  
decided to come here is beyond me- Juliette and Ella something or the   
  
other."  
  
"How do you know that?" Moira asked.  
  
Alora smiled, "Stopped to ask for directions after being hopelessly lost for   
  
an hour or so."  
  
Hunter laughed, "And you've been here how many times, 'Lora?"  
  
Alora shrugged, grinning, "A lot."  
  
Morgan was thinking of something else. "Did you find anything out about...?"  
  
Alora's smile faded, "Yes, I'll tell you about it later." Morgan nodded and   
  
got up, clearing her plate and helping Cailin to seconds.  
  
Moira offered to take her cousins outside for a bit to catch fireflies, and   
  
glad for the distraction, Alora couldn't thank her enough. Moira laughed,   
  
insisting it would give her time on the phone and still be doing something   
  
useful, so her mother couldn't fuss.  
  
The three adults went into the living room and sat by the fire, silent for a   
  
bit, listening to the sounds of crickets and the children laughing. "I found   
  
out that all of the people found dead were by self inflicted athame wounds,   
  
which you knew, and all belong to a secretive coven called Wolfswane," Alora stated.  
  
Morgan frowned, "Never heard of it."  
  
Alora nodded, "Most people haven't. They keep to themselves, and seem to   
  
only surface once every few decades. Every body found has had the same two   
  
runes carved on their wrists- Inner Strength and Resurrection, but no one   
  
can figure out why..."  
  
"What about the cauldrons?" Hunter asked, suddenly.  
  
Alora looked thoughtful. "One person I talked to said that they all appeared   
  
to be failed spells... except the last one, which they cannot figure out as   
  
to what it does, but it is different from the others."  
  
A/N: The next one will be longer. Please r/r 


End file.
